


Another Series of Excuses

by Endraking



Series: Teacher Liam, Artist Theo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista Theo, Finger Painting, Fluff, Getting Together, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Manipulative Tara, Oblivious Theo, She runs things, Tara is Theo's little sister, Tara is a 6 year old terror, Teacher Liam, Thiam Secret Santa, artist theo, like lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Theo has been lonely for a while.  He hates going to events and hates dealing with people.  At friend's wedding, he meets someone that might just change his life.





	Another Series of Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



Another Series of Excuses

 

 

The romantically inclined music from the dance floor at the event hall spilled into the balcony.  He sipped his glass of champagne, intent on not stepping back inside.  He stared out at the normally manicured lawn, covered in a thin layer of snow.  He felt the shiver from the cold but also his loneliness.

Theo hated weddings.  And yet, here he was, in an almost completely snow white suit with a silver vest and adornments, standing outside the reception. 

Normally he found an excuse to dodge these events, but his friend wouldn’t let him off the hook.  He even tried his never fail, “My dog caught the flu” excuse.  It worked every time.  Until this wedding.

It wasn’t that he had issues with weddings, but he hated to be at large events, especially ones that reminded him that he was still single.  Painfully single.  It really shouldn’t get him down since he was the tender age of 23 but the number didn’t matter as his friends were getting married, having kids, doing the entire family thing.  He, on the other hand, was still living with his parents until he could net a better job, one that used his graphics design degree.  He downed his flute and set it on the stone ledge that wrapped around the balcony. 

When he turned around, he saw the mischievous look in his little sister Tara’s eyes.  She was barely 6 but she had a way of reading people that rivaled any adult.  She looked like a Disney character in her silver and white floral patterned dress with elaborately braided jet hair, held with silver ribbons.

He knelt, making sure his knee didn’t touch the damp tile, “Tara, what are you doing out here?  It’s cold.”

“Looking for you, Big Brother.  Everyone looks like princes and princesses in there.  They’re so pretty.”

He chuckled at her assessment as he looked through the framed glass double doors, “You’re right.”

“Why don’t you go in and talk to a princess?  You could fall in love and get married like Uncle Todd and Aunt Carissa.  Live happily ever after.”

He couldn’t help the warm smile that blossomed, “T, I don’t think I’ll find a princess.  Plus, between us, I’m looking for a prince.”

Her eyes lit up as she grabbed the edge of his jacket sleeve, “Then come inside!  It’s almost time for the bouquet toss!”

He weakly tried to argue, pulling only the slightest as his younger sister dragged him to the open floor, just beyond the dancefloor.  A group was beginning to gather, all the single women from the reception but he was surprised when Tara let him go as he stood next to another man. 

He only noticed from the man’s tux, a deep charcoal fabric but he was confirmed when the man leaned towards him, just a few hairs shorter than him, “So she found you too.”

He didn’t move as he watched the bride joking with her Maid of Honor and mother, holding the overly elaborate silver and purple themed bouquet.  “Oh, Tara.  No, my little sister knows exactly how to find me.  She’s pretty persuasive too.”

“I noticed.  She pulled you by the sleeve here too.  I don’t think I remember her mentioning you.”

He could hardly hold back the chuckle, from the man or the giddy woman, clearly a bridesmaid from the somehow drab silver dress with ridiculous puffy sleeves, standing in front of them, her thick glasses bouncing as she hopped with enthusiasm for the throw.  Maybe she wanted to be the next bride more than he’d ever want to be.

“Yeah, Tara only mentions me when she needs something from her big brother.  She’s crafty.”

The man continued to speak but he tuned him out.  He must be another poor victim Tara found in her twisted machinations.  To be fair, they are the machinations of girl barely in kindergarten but her understanding of love was built from Disney ideals and she honestly thought that was reality.  Part of him hoped she would learn one day, the other part hoped she would find her prince or princess charming and never have the fantasy destroyed. 

He must’ve drifted off in thought too far, the champagne catching up to him, because the bouquet was launched. 

Normally, the flowers were lobbed gently, to waft over to the crowd in hopes of cherubim to find the proper recipient, but it would not happen this day.

The metal laced and formed flowers hurled towards the woman just in front of him.  They travelled more like a missile aiming to destroy than the symbol of love they were meant to be.  The metal spikes led the charge with a dusting of glitter almost giving them a faint smoke trail.

While it happened much faster, he envisioned the fake flowers passing through the clumsy hands of the woman and stabbing into her face.  His vision wasn’t a pretty one and after such a bad omen like that, there would be no way this woman would ever get married.

So he acted.

He reached just past her shoulder as her clumsy hands missed the projectile.  His fingers snatched the bouquet merely an inch from her face, the surprise knocking her glasses free as a wave of glitter covered her face.  She coughed as he lifted the bouquet from her face only to realize he wasn’t the only one to have a hand on it. 

He looked over at the sleeve that became a victim of craft shop warfare.  His eyes slowly traveled until he saw the gentle smile, the long coifed sandy brown hair, and the deepest ocean blue eyes.  The man airily stated, “Nice save.”

“You too.”  He followed quickly, “Does this mean we both caught it, or should she be the rightful owner?”

The woman, already stepped away from them, coughing the glitter from her lungs and lightly cursing whatever demon created weddings shooed away the statement with her handkerchief.

The man grinned, “Well, I caught it first so it’s only fair that I should keep it.”

His anger skyrocketed.  Maybe it was the competitive spirit but there was no way this man, this beautiful piece of artwork in a suit beat him.  He slyly replied, “I think you are mistaken.  Maybe you should keep it.  I’m sure your girlfriend will be happy you caught the bouquet for her.”

The red filling the man’s cheeks was instantly noticeable, “You weren’t listening to me before, were you?”

“No, should I have?”

The man tried to pull the bouquet, but he yanked back, the thin metal rods no longer as confident as when they were weaponized moments prior.

“You said I could keep it.”

“I’m a prick.  I lied.”

The man clenched his teeth as he pulled harder, the stress to the mesh wrap becoming obvious, “I noticed.  I don’t quit.”

Pull.

“You should.”

Yank.

“Never.”

He clenched his teeth as he stared down this impossible Greek god.  Just as their tensions grew, they heard the call of the photographer, “SMILE!”

Almost instantly they curled around the bouquet, bringing it between them as the man placed himself to lean into the pocket of his shoulder, their clinched teeth becoming warm smiles.  Once the flash settled, the game begun anew.

To the outside viewer, or anyone looking at the album in the future, it would appear like a cute couple held the flowers, however, that was but a brief window into their conflict. 

Their shoes shuffled on the slick floor as they closed the distance and began to wrestle for the flowers.  The gorgeous man pulled it just past his chest and dropped his elbows.  As they struggled, an errant elbow caught his nose and he cried out in pain. 

The man released his grip and looked to him with wide remorseful eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

The line of blood trickled down his nose, over his lips and dripped from his chin but that didn’t stop the triumphant grin, “You don’t need to apologize.  I won.”

The man’s remorse was short lived as the red returned, “You’re bleeding and you’re still rubbing it in that you have the bouquet.” 

He shook his head and pushed the warped flowers into the man’s chest, “Nope.  I beat you.  I don’t want them, I just wanted to win.  Here.  Keep them for your girlfriend.” 

The man held them and yelled at him as he walked away, “You really don’t listen, do you, Theo?”

He didn’t acknowledge the man as he walked towards the exit.  The crowds stood in silence, having watched their tussle and still held their gazes.  He enjoyed that a bit too much.  Oh well, no prince charming for him tonight but that was how he made his exit.  Even the groom’s family didn’t stop him as he excused himself, the line of blood staining his bowtie and shirt.  Man, winning felt good.

 

The next week, he was working his part time job as a barista, complete with the green apron and white button up.  It was just after the morning rush that he received the call.  Tara joyously exclaimed through the phone, “Theo.  Theo!  Do you want some big brother lil sister time?” 

He checked the time and asked curiously, “Aren’t you at school?  Did something happen?”

Tara giggled, “Yes, big brother.  Mom and Dad can’t pick me up from school today.  Can you pick me up after school?”

It took a moment for him to think about his schedule before he sighed, “Alright.  I’m going to be a little late so stay with your teacher, okay?”

“You mean Mr. Dunbar?”

“Yeah.  Him.  Stay with Mr. Dunbar.  And let him know I will be there, okay?  I don’t want him wandering when someone will pick you up.”

“Okay, big brother.  Mr. Dunbar will wait for you to get here.”

“Alright, I’ve got to get back to work.  Love you, Tara.”

“Love you too, Theo.”

 

When he finished up with his shift he rushed out, heading to Tara’s school.  He pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of the large, single story brick building.  He barely managed to take off his apron and toss it in the back before he nearly ran up the sidewalk and into the empty building.  He walked down the kindergarten hallway and looked at the names on the doors until he saw the open door with the colorful big letters that read: MR. LIAM DUNBAR. 

When he stepped into the room, he called out, nearly out of breath, “Tara?” 

The room was empty.  There were four large circular tables with tiny chairs around them, all faced towards the blackboard.  The room was covered with Disney themed character and the board was obscured with sheets of paper and crudely painted pictures.  He was drawn to the clearing of a throat as he looked to the back where a man was putting folders into his leather satchel. 

When the man faced him, he instantly recognized him.  The man from the wedding.  His mouth dried as he looked at the blue green plaid and khaki version of the gorgeous man.  “You’re Tara’s teacher.”

Liam chuckled and shook his head slowly, “Yes, Theo.  That’s what I told you at the wedding.”

He huffed as he stepped into the classroom, “I wasn’t listening.”

“I know.”

He rolled his eyes, still bringing them back to Liam, “Where’s Tara?”

Liam slowly raised a singular brow, “Your parents picked her up at noon.  Doctor’s appointment.”

He scrunched his brow, thinking about what Tara said, “Then why are you still here?”

“Tara said you needed to see me.”

“Why would I need to see you?”

Liam stepped from behind the desk and closed the distance, stopping a couple of paces from him, “She made up some story about needing help finger painting and how you couldn’t show her because you weren’t as good as “Mr. Dunbar”.”

The competitive side grew as he grinned, “I’m a graphics designer.  I majored in Art.  Of course I know how to finger paint.”

Liam’s grin met his as the educator walked to the back of the classroom and fetched a child’s easel, with a paper already secured.  He walked it over and placed it between them.  “Prove it.  She said you needed help and I can’t let you fail because I didn’t try.  I wouldn’t be a good teacher if I did that.”

Theo snatched a child’s chair and slid it to the easel and maneuvered sitting.  He spilled over the sides and barely maintained balance as he looked up to Liam, “Some paint?”

Liam ate up the energy and grabbed a few small containers of paint.  He set them next to Theo and stepped behind him to watch him work. 

Theo reached in and globbed paint on his fingertips.  Liam tried to stop him, “Don’t be so heavy handed.  It’ll smear-“

“I know what I’m doing.”

Liam could only laugh as he tried to draw and outline and the paint dripped down the sheet and collected on the floor.  The green blob stared back at him as he finally conceded that he was finished.

Liam tutted him, “Theo.  You might be the first.”

He looked back and beamed with pride, “That good, right?”

Liam bit his bottom lip and began, “What is that?”

“A dinosaur.”

Liam added just a hint of mockery to his tone, “No, Theo.  It isn’t.  It’s a green blob dripping onto my floor.  You are the first though.”

“The First?”

“The first to fail my class on finger painting.”

His eyes widened and the heat filled him, “I can’t fail.  I’m an art graduate.”

“Who doesn’t listen.  That’s why you don’t have a dinosaur.”

He stood from the chair and pushed it away, “Everything here is for kids.  I’m not a kid.”

“But you’re about to throw a tantrum.”

“Shut up.”

Liam placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt like he should recoil but the warmth felt good.  “Theo, do you want to pass the class?”

He nodded slowly, feeling like a student once again, “Yeah.”

Liam stepped around him and replaced the sheet of paper.  “You’re going to do it again, but I’ll help.”

“The chair is too wobbly.”

Liam stepped back and said, “Then do it on your knees.  The floors are padded.”

Theo sighed and slunk to his knees and looked up to Liam.  His mind fled from the thoughts of being a kid painting to looking up Liam’s body.  Was Liam always this built, and did he always have that sinful gaze?  Liam must’ve read his thoughts as he licked his lips before stating, “Turn around Theo.  Your canvas is behind you.”

He mumbled lightly, “What if I want you to be my canvas?”

“What was that?”

Theo turned around and faced the easel, “Nothing.”

He stared at the paper and began to lean to get the paint on his fingertips but froze when he felt Liam’s legs straddle his own.  When he leaned back, his back met the firm, muscular chest.  He slyly remarked, “Do you help everyone like this?”

Liam chuckled as he guided Theo’s hand to the paint, “No, just students with a graphics design degree who don’t listen.”

He leaned his weight against Liam’s chest and let the educator control his hands.  Liam made certain to rub Theo’s fingers against the rim of the paint jar and only leave enough to work with.  Slowly but surely they painted the outline and filled in the drawing with different colors.  When they finished, he realized his breath had shifted and he could feel how their heartbeats came into sync as he layed against Liam’s chest.  Liam whispered against his ear, “How does that dinosaur look?”

“Pretty good.  I could make create something better with my utensils at home.”

The purr entered the educator’s voice, “Is that an offer?”

He tilted his body and turned his head to meet Liam’s gaze, “But aren’t you-“

Liam took the opportunity and pulled him close, until their lips almost met.  With a salacious grin, he answered, “Theo.  I’m single and looking for my prince charming too.”

His eyes widened at the realization, but he had little time to contemplate as Liam seized his lips.  The electricity travelled through him and filled his body with heat as he poured himself into the kiss.  He arched his back and felt the heat from Liam as he moaned into his mouth.  Far too quickly, their kiss ended and their chests heaved as they struggled to catch their breaths. 

“That’s why Tara set us next to each other at the wedding…”

Liam reached his arms around Theo’s chest and held him close, “Yeah.  This feels right though, right?”

“Y-yeah.  So, did I pass?”

Liam pecked the side of his neck, “We’ll see after our first date.”

He quickly shot back with a grin of his own, “You’re assuming I’m asking.”

“You’re assuming I didn’t already say yes to seeing you create something better than finger painting.”

The heat filled his cheeks as he laughed, “So when do you want to see me create my art?”

“I was thinking tonight.”

“We should get permission from Tara first.”

Liam nodded his forehead against his back, “Yeah.  She wouldn’t like us to keep this a secret from her.”

“No, she wouldn’t.”


End file.
